


When the red dragon flies

by lythande188



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lythande188/pseuds/lythande188
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins had survived an encounter with a fire dragon. Since then, he was no longer the same. The fire of the dragon had burned his skin and a scar graced his face. The other hobbits shunned him. He was no longer welcome among them. Then one day a magician appeared on ... in search of an adventurer. Bilbo had never imagined that the journey to Erebor would lead him to the murderer of his parents. (I would like to mention that this is my first FF written in english, so thats why my english might be poor. but please feel free to drop me a line).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo was born just as the residents of the Shire for the first time discovered a fire dragon in the sky. Of course they had heard stories about dragons. But the appearance of a dragon was unknown to them. The dragon moved in circles above their heads and over the Shire and vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Soon the hobbits calmed down and so they went back to their tasks and soon forgot the incident. Since nothing had happened and the dragon had not attacked, the hobbits thought that this species was not dangerous.

They should be wrong.

Bilbo Baggins came once more with bloody knees and dirty pants home. His mother, Belladonna Took, smiled at her son and stroked him a couple of wild curls from the bruised forehead. When she put Bilbo in the washtub and began to scrub him from top to bottom, the hobbit started to babble. The boy told her of his adventures in the woods. Belladonna very well knew the dreams of her son. The Hobbit every day walked through the woods. In search for elves. And he was not as disappointed if he did not get a single elf to face. No. Not Bilbo. He was to discover other exciting things. And as always, he came back with torn pants.

"Get some clean clothes on, Bilbo," smiled Belladonna and gave her son a kiss on his damp curls. Then she pushed him towards the door and watched with a warm smile as he disappeared. It did not take long and Bilbo returned. The wet hair curled wildly on his head and he was in clean clothes. Just in time for dinner.

"What happened to you today?" Asked his father, Bungo Baggins, and winked at his wife, who just took a hot earthenware dish from the oven with an oven mitt. With this simple question Bungo had sparked lively sparkle in Bilbo's eyes again and already gushed out all the news of the day from the little hobbit. Bungo listened attentively to his son, but every now and then furrowed his brow. He knew that Bilbos interest in adventures and elves could only come from Belladonnas clan and family. A Baggins was always respectable and righteous. And yet he had quickly become accustomed ti Bilbos habits. Bungo knew how good it was for a young hobbit to make his own discoveries. But it also happened that Bungo admonished his son. Not always were stories about dwarves and elves liked to hear and not always Bilbo should seek refuge in these dreams.

"Someday I'll see elves. And dwarves. And dragons "The smile on Bungos face froze in that moment. Belladonna slipped and the bowl shattered on the ground. Bilbo began to slip nervously and uneasily in his chair, back and forth.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked with childlike innocence in his eyes and tears began to gather. Belladonna was in seconds with her son and locked him in my arms. She began to weigh and calmed him with whispered words. Bungo rubbed his arms. Fear rised in his heard as he thought of the appearance of the dragon long years ago. He had been one of the few hobbits who had seen the dragon in the sky above the shire. And the devilish red scales had Bungo made shaking with fear.

Only a few moments passed as Belladonna had calmed her son and then began picking up the pieces from the floor. Bungo had begun to read to his son fairytales from a book when there was a knock at the door. Not a normal knock. More of a hammering which startled all three hobbits in shock. Bungo put the book down and opened the green painted door. In front of him now and with a wide grin he found one of the neighborhood boys. Hamfast. Pure excitement was written in his face.

"There is something you must see, Mr. Baggins!" The boy cried and pulled Bungo out by the hand. With the other hand he pointed to the sky. The dusk began to pull up, but Bungo could very well see what the hobbits in the Shire were so taken from. A dragon was circling in the sky. A huge fire dragon with blood red wings and a long, scaly tail. Bungo looked frightened down to Hamfast.

"Go to your parents", he shouted at the boy, then he shook the little hand off and returned to his hobbit hole. Inside, his wife was waiting for him. Her eyes betrayed that she had heard it all. She covered his sons little ears.

"Will he disappear? ", Belladonna asked worried. Bungo went to the window and peered out. Before his fence he could see five young Hobbits.

"I do not know. And if the dragon will disappear, it will take some time. "

"The stories have made them curious", murmured Belladonna.

"Should not we rather go to see Old Took," she said finally. Bungo turned from the window and looked at her thoughtfully. He knew that his wife felt safest there.

"Take Bilbo," Bungo said and began to pull on a jacket. The evenings were quite chilly this time of year.

Belladonna had put Bilbo in a thick coat and took him on her arms. Actually, he was already too big, but his short legs could not keep up with those of the adult hobbits. She threw her husband a look and Bungo opened the door. When the Baggins stepped out the door, everything was quiet. No Hobbit could be seen on the road. In the neighborhood everything was quiet. Bungo shrank a little

"What's going on?", Belladonna asked in a whisper. Bungo turned slightly so that he could watch Belladonna and the road at the same time.

"It's too quiet! Earlier, it was much louder. "  
"Where are all the other gone?", whispered Belladonna and took a step towards her husband. Then she grabbed his arm and looked at him intently.

"We should hurry!" And so Bella Donna walked over to her husband and to the fency. She opened it and stepped out. She noticed how quiet it was. Far too quiet. Also for other conditions. No hobbit was seen more.

"Bella, come back", cried Bungo and tried to hold the door frame when he saw the dragon at the sky. Shooting down like an arrow. Belladonna followed her husbands eyes and screamed. Bilbo was able to free himself from her arms and looked awesome with curious look up into the night sky.

"A dragon", he cried then thrilled. But Belladonna grabbed the panic. She pushed her son to the garden gate, and called for her husband. Bungo was able to break away from its rigid and rushed to help his family. But before he could reach Bilbo, the dragon opened its enormous mouth and let out hot fire breath. Bella pushed Bilbo to the side. The Hobbit scraped on the knees and started crying.

"Run, Bilbo ... run away!" Belladonna's view snagged with her son. She crouched on the road. Bungo was taking her arm and tried to help her up when the fire came. The cries of pain of the two hobbits mingled with the sobs and cries of Bilbo. The fire was blazing hot and high and ate everything up. Bilbo rushed and pressed a hand to his temple. The pain brought him to the ground unconscious and darkness enveloped him.

The fire blazed for a long time when the dragon long had been gone. But before it could reach Bilbo, the other hobbits of the Shire came to help. They took away Bilbo and took him to a healer. Not a second too late, because the healer was able to save Bilbo's eye. But scars would remain.

A few weeks had passed when the young hobbit finally returned to Bag End. The hobbit hole had been spared from the fire. The street outside the gate was charred and black. The gate collapsed. Bilbo stood with lips pressed together in front of the door to his home. But it took long to gather the courage to set foot over the threshold. And as he did so, he felt for the ugly scar that ran under his right eye to his temple. No tears came into his eyes and he did not flinch. He pressed his lips together. Everything in the hobbit hole reminded him of his loving mother and his respectable father.

And so many years passed in Bag End. Bilbo mourned his parents for as long as he started living alone at Bag End. The other hobbits had noticed Bilbos strange behavior. They started whispering and talking about Bilbo. When he went to the market, they shunned him. And for good reason. Bilbo had changed after the incident with the dragon. Not only his appearance was different. No matter where he showed up, the other hobbits stared at him. They stared at the scar on his temple. Under their eyes Bilbo felt like cattle. That's why he avoided the other. He lived quietly at Bag End and had only the most necessary contacts with shopkeepers, tailors or the smith. Until one day a pilgrim came up the road. It was when Bilbo was collecting his letters outside his safe home. Bilbo took little notice of him, until the gray pilgrim stopped directly in front of his gate. Bilbo had to renew it many years ago. When he had unexpectedly taken Bag End and started living there.

"Good day" The Baggins greeted the pilgrims with aloofness. The gray-bearded man raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. As Bilbo turned around and walked the few steps leading up to his door. The grey pilgrim had, however, assumed that the hobbit would sit on the bench.

"What do you mean," asked the gray man now, and caused Bilbo to stop. And the Baggins was only three steps in front of his door and turned around.

"Do you think it's a ..." began the gray stranger, but Bilbo interrupted him with a vigorous hand.

"You will forgive me that I am in a hurry." Then he climbed two steps and decided to ignore the visitor.

"That I'm rejected by Belladonna Tooks son with so little courtesy I did not expect!" Said the gray passenger and raised his voice. Bilbo now paused. His mother's name was passing by flashbacks to his mind. Anger began to flourish in Bilbos heart. Bilbo turned around and threw the gray walker a look full of anger.

"All right, Mr. Baggins, I knew your mother!"

"Then you also know what happened to her and my father. Then your curiosity would be satisfied. I wish a good day! "Bilbo's voice was icy as he spoke. And as he said this, the grey pilgrim's eyes slid his right temple along. Bilbo knew this look just too good. And he hated it.

"I'm looking for an adventurer!" The gray and old man said finally.

"And my name is Gandalf. Surely you know my name. You know not only that it belongs to me." Bilbo could not remember to have heard that name before. He brought him vaguely with fireworks in conjunction.

"Then you have certainly to do business", Bilbo said and opened the door to his hobbit hole, then disappeared inside. When he locked it, he did not stop long enough to hear a scratching.

It was evening, and under normal circumstances, Bilbo would have prepared a supper. But this day brought an exhausting visit to the tailor and also an unwelcome visitor. Bilbo had no appetite. That's why he was sitting in his living room, a good book in his lap and a pipe with Old Toby. He was able to relax while puffing Old Toby. Until there was a knock at the door. To say that Bilbo was a little excited would be an understatement. The Baggins rose with a snort and opened the door. He had a rebuke to the lips that stuck in his throat when he saw the visitor on the doorstep. A burly man with a bald head and strange tattoos on the otherwise rather bald head was standing outside. The look in his eyes was stormy. He was dressed like a traveler and warrior at the same time. He was armed to the teeth. But instead of attacking him, he bowed slightly.

"Dwalin, at your service", he boomed in a deep voice, and then went into the hobbit hole. He drove past Bilbo without being asked to. The hobbit gave him an annoyed look as the dwarf busied himself at the pantry. Bilbo just opened his mouth, as it knocked again. Again, there was a dwarf. Older and with a white beard he bowed deep to Bilbo.

"Balin at your service!" He seemed better educated, because he inquired about Bilbo being and then entered the home. Bilbo quickly realized that the two had to know each other. They greeted each other by beating their heads against each other. Then both began to move furniture.

"I do not appreciate visitors at night", the hobbit said cold and stood in front of the two dwarves who now distributed the contents of the pantry on the table, "and even less I appreciate visitors that appears unannounced and unwanted!" Both dwarfs did not take notice. While Dwalin was throwing Bilbo a dark look, Balin gave him an encouraging smile.

A short time later two younger dwarves came, who introduced themselves as Kili and Fili. Bilbo spent the first few minutes after their arrival to rebuke them. When it knocked the fourth time, Bilbo did prefer to climb through one of the windows and turn his back on Bag End. But the good education of his mother bore fruit and he opened the door. A whole bunch of dwarves fell through his door, behind them a gray pilgrim.

"Gandalf," Bilbo hissed and gritted his teeth.

"My dear Bilbo, how have you been?" But without waiting for an answer Gandalf stepped inside and helped the dwarves gathered here to prepare the table. And when it was done, lively discussions filled the room where Bilbo listened with only half an ear.

"One is still missing", Gandalf stated as he let his eyes wander around the room.

"Do not worry, he will be late. He left to the north. A meeting with the clan", Dwalin said and then the dwarves chattered again. And just as the twelve dwarves fell into a drinking bout, there was a knock at Bilbo's door. However, the hobbit made no move to open it until Gandalf's warning glance hit him.

"Bilbo, my dear friend, would you let in our guest?" Reluctantly, and with appropriate expression Bilbo opened the door and found himself right in front of a rather large dwarf. He had long, dark hair, which was crossed by silvery strands. His appearance was dignified.

"Gandalf," he said with a deep baritone, "You said this place would be easy to find. I have lost my way. Twice. And without the sign on the door ... "

"What have you done to my door?" Bilbo asked angrily and turned to Gandalf. Gandalf looked at the hobbit in surprise and had obviously had expected that Bilbo would get upset.

"I have a sign attached to it," said the gray walker quiet.

"And why?" Bilbo demanded to know. He was ignoring his latest visitor, who shoots a dark look at the hobbit. Arms folded before his broad chest.

"Well, for all dwarves to find their way here." Gandalf sounded like it would be obvious.

"Bilbo, may I introduce you to the leader of our company? Thorin Oakenshield. "Then he turned to the dwarf.

"Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins! He is the fourteenth member of our company." But Bilbo did not hear anything of it. Nor did he want to hear.

"I prefer to not be part of your planys", he stated firmly, "I'm not an adventurer!"

"It seems we have lost our burglar", Balin said with a heavy sigh. Bilbo gave him a suspicious look. But before he could ask, he noticed that one of the Dwarfs - Bofur - looked at the map of Middle Earth on the wall.

"Without a burglar it will not be easy to get unnoticed past the dragon!" When the word dragon fell Bilbo stiffened and his eyes hardened. Thorin and Gandalf noted it both.

"You want to hunt a dragon," Bilbo noticed troublesome patient. Then Thorin stepped forward and glanced over Bofurs hat on the map.

"We are not hunting dragons, halfling." But before Thorin could go on, Gandalf waved his hand and drew the hobbits attention to himself again.

"Do you see that mountain, my dear Bilbo?" Gandalf pointed to a point in the northeast of middle earth. Bilbo nodded stiffly. As a child he had viewed the map often and long. He knew that this mountain was also called the Lonely Mountain.

"The Lonely Mountain - Erebor – was once the most powerful dwarven kingdom, build deep within the mountain, ruled by Thror, King under the Mountain, until a dragon devastated the town of Thale and occupied Erebor. He killed most of the dwarves with his fire breath. The survivors fled and wandered throughout Middle-earth."

"And now you want to win back the mountain!" Bilbo's voice was taunt. Thorin growled as he heard it.

"This mountain is our home," said Balin and that took the wind out of Thorins sails. But Bilbo's thoughts turned to the dragon.

"He's not a warrior, Gandalf," Thorin now turned his gaze to Gandalf, angry and upset, "He looks more like a grocer. He is no burglar and he has no place amongst us."

"You, Thorin Oakenshield have asked me to find the fourteenth member for this company and I've decided that it is Bilbo Baggins. A dragon knows the smell of a dwarf. The Hobbit is an unknown for him. Hobbits are also extremely light-footed and can remain unseen, when they want it." Oh, and Bilbo wished to be invisible at this moment. Although the mention of dragons made him angry and he felt a sense of desire for revenge in himself, he wanted to be left alone more.

"You will need a good burglar. The best burglar. But I am afraid that it will not be me. Sorry, Gandalf. You have the wrong Hobbit." So Bilbo turned around and began to walk along the corridor. His goal was the warm, soft bed in his bedroom. But Bilbo had not gone far when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head a little.

"I will not change my mind," Bilbo said emphatically.

"Does this have to do with the dragon who killed your parents?" Gandalf asked in a low voice. Bilbo drew himself up before he turned. When he glanced over at Gandalf, Bilbo could see that all the dwarves had begun eat the food, with one exception. Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin looked towards them suspiciously.

"That's long ago", said Bilbo. Gandalf could hear the resignation in his voice.

Do not rush in your decision", said Gandalf. Then he turned and exchanged a few quick words with Thorin and joined the others. Thorin stood there for a while in the hall, until Bilbo turned away and went into his bedroom.

Deep bass sounded as the dwarves in the dead of night sang a song. Bilbo was awake. He remembered the past. The thought of the dragon, who had killed his parents and had disfigured him, was present.

Thorin had, however, a clear image of the hobbits appereance. The anger in his eyes as Smaug had been mentioned. His eyes had caught the scar around the hobbits right eye and on his right temple. Thorin had immediately known that a dragon had to be responsible. He graduated from the behavior of the halfling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo makes a decision.

Bilbo got to not sleep at night. He rolled from one side to the other side and then pull it up and over the robe. Bilbo crept to sneak out of his bedroom. Although he was not happy about his visitors, he also did not want to wake them. From the guest room with the biggest bed he could hear Gandalf snoring. He stopped. Bilbo began to overthink the events of the evening again. As he walked past his living room the front of the fireplace was covered by dwarfs. Bilbo saw Fili with his blond curls, next to Kili with the dark hair. Although they should be related to Thorin Oakenshield, there was little similarity. While Thorin was gruff and seemed to be cold hearted, both of his nephews were warm and friendly. Bilbo also let his gaze wander over the other dwarves. He was able to remember some of their names. Ori, the young dwarf with the notebook, was only one of them he was able to recall. Apparently the young dwarf could not sleep because he was sitting cross-legged next to his brothers, head bent low over his book. He seemed to notice nothing around himself. The biggest dwarf in Thorins company began to snore loudly, then he scratched his belly and turned to the side. His snoring turned to a silent whistle. Bilbo almost imperceptibly shook his head and walked on. In his study, he sank into the chair in front of his desk. About half an hour he sat still, looking at the grain of the table. Then he cooked himself a hot cup of tea and walked back down the hall. He noticed something on one of the small tables. Bilbo stepped closer to the table and picked up the paper.

Back in his office he put the cup of steaming tea carefully on the table and sat down. He began to unfold the paper.  
"A contract", Bilbo muttered. He was not very surprised. After Gandalf had dragged thirteen dwarves in his house who wanted to take a trip to a mountain occupied by a dragon, and had expected him to be her thief, the contract really surprised him anymore. Bilbo took the time to study it. He scanned the purpose of the community and its destination. The distribution of the treasure seemed to him with a four-tenths quite appropriate. But then he came across the passage containing the funeral costs and hesitated. Also any injuries such as burns, fractures, loss of limbs were not compensated.  
"Obviously", snapped the Baggins and threw the contract on the table. He picked up his cup and took a long sip of tea. The hours passed and eventually Bilbo found on the map of Middle-earth. His eyes sought a path from the Shire to Erebor. They found Imladris and wandered over the Misty Mountains and finally remained at Mirkwood.  
"It's beautiful, is it not?" A deep voice asked and Bilbo did not need turn around to know that it was Thorin himself.  
"I suppose you speak of the mountain", said Bilbo.  
"You will probably not understand it." Thorin said coolly.   
"Erebor was the home of my people, and it will be our home again someday."  
"If you will be able to slay the dragon." Sobriety in Bilbo's voice made Thorin successive presses the jaw. Bilbo realized that Thorin was irritable. And somehow he had to admit that he enjoyed it.  
"Even if your not going to help us, we will find a way into the mountain and slay the dragon." Bilbo shook his head. Thorin was incredibly obsessed from the mountain. He was even willing to risk the lives of his faithful dwarfs. Bilbo turned away from the map to Thorin and then turned a little to the right to walk past the dwarf king. He drove back to his office, grabbed the contract itself from his desk and waved it in front of him.  
"Unto you it is clear that herein only all possible forms of death are enumerated, which each expect who is going with you!" Thorin had followed him closely and looked down at Bilbo. He was no longer distracted by the scar, but rather of Bilbo's flashing eyes and angry lips pressed together. Thorin knew well enough what was contained in the contract. He knew the risks of his burden, and what he expected from his companions. But each dwarf had been willing to follow him, just as the grey wizard has been.  
"We dwarves are more robust than any other race! With the help of the wizard we will find a way to reclaim Erebor. With or without your help! "Thorin did not elaborated on Bilbo. The Hobbit crumpled up the contract and stared at Thorin. They both spoke not a single word. Thorin's sapphire blue eyes were emotionless. It was different with the eyes of the hobbits. Where anger was to read and something that Thorin could not explain.

"How did this happen?" Thorin asked. They had been silent for a long time and eventually Bilbo had sighed resignedly and turned to cook a fresh tea. He had a cup offered to the dwarf, who had refused with a shake of his head. Now he sat in Bilbo's study. Bilbo would have preferred to be alone.  
"This is none of your business", he said dismissively, wondering what might object Thorin with his questions. He tried to be friendly to convince Bilbo to accompany them to the Lonely Mountain.  
"I do not ask because I have compassion with you", said Thorin, in a deep voice and his eyes narrowed a bit. Bilbo snorted. This dwarf was repugnant to him. He was arrogant and thought he needed to know everything and everyone would be accountable to him.   
"When Erebor was attacked by a fire dragon, he occupied the mountain, and few of my people were able to escape. It is now almost sixty years ago and it's called Smaug did not leave the mountain for sixty years. I do not care what happened to your family, because it has already happened and can not be undone. You are not the only one who has suffered losses. I ask because I want to find out if the fire dragon, which has caused you this much pain was Smaug." Bilbo could not believe what he was hearing. Not only that the dwarf with the dark hair was so presumptuous as to ask such intimate information of him. No. He also still had the audacity to insult him. Bilbo put the cup down with a sharp clack on the saucer and forced his eyes to Thorin.  
"You are a guest in my house and you dare to insult me?" Bilbo asked with forced calm. Thorin was unimpressed.  
"It was not my intention to hurt you. I had assumed that enough time had passed. You had enough time to grieve for your family. "  
"It's my business, how long I grieve!" Bilbo snapped indignantly. He stood, tied together the belt of his robe, and had half a mind to throw Thorin out of the house.  
"Of course", said Thorin, who had realized that he apparently walked on thin ice. He rose also, and began to wander through Bilbo's study. Bilbo looked at him silently for a while and thereby his anger fizzled rapidly. Thorin was a handsome sight and had this majestic elegance. If it were different it would be easier for Bilbo to hate him. But Thorin pulled the Hobbit in a strange way under his spell.

"My dear Bilbo, have you not slept?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway. Gandalf entered the room. He walked with a stoop, avoiding the head on the ceiling to trigger. Bilbo rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. Thorin turned his head and looked out the window.  
"The day breaks soon", he said. He stood up and left the study. Gandalf looked behind the dwarf, raising his eyebrow as he turned back Bilbo.  
"I do not remember when the dragon appeared for the first time. My mother and father did not talk about it. As a child I saw him. Only briefly. Before he killed the both of them. The others have reported that he should have been flaming red as the dragon which was seen to my birth. But I can not remember." Gandalf listened in silence.  
"Do you know if Smaug is the dragon who killed your parents?" Gandalf asked quiet. Bilbo knew instinctively that the wizard does not for a moment thought that Bilbo could really want to know it. Bilbo was a respectable hobbit and as such he moved neither adventure nor sought revenge on a dragon. A Hobbit loved his home, his warm heard and peace.  
"I do not know", admitted Bilbo. Gandalf was looking for a place and sat down. Even so, he towered over the hobbit more than one head. His gaze was intense. His gray eyes were hanging on his scar again.  
"I know how hard the memory of it is, Bilbo! There is pain that will never fade. I would wish for you, that it would have been different. But remember: Even if you find out that Smaug is responsible for the incident, that nothing will change what happened." Bilbo knew that Gandalf was right. He knew it. But that did not help him.

Since the thirteen dwarves camped in his house, the desire had awakened for certainty in Bilbo. Although he had previously been thinking about the past, he now knew that he needed certainty. He wanted to know if this dragon who occupied the Erebor, was the same dragon that killed his parents. And because he knew that the dwarves wanted to get rid of the dragon in Erebor, he would also get rid of the murderer of his parents, should it be one and the same dragon.

It was shortly after the sun had risen over Bag End. The dwarves had eliminated the mess from the night before and had to rely on the way the Shire. Bilbo threw a last glance and put the signed contract in his pocket. Then he closed the door and took a circular trail through the fields. It would be faster on the border of the Shire and wait for the dwarves.

"We have no burglar! How are we to get past Smaug", asked Kili. He rode on a pony beside his brother. The community was led by Gandalf and Thorin. Among the dwarves wild speculations had erupted about the wizard and not a few thought that Gandalf would defeat the dragon with a powerful spell. Gandalf could only smile at the idea of such an idea.  
"You are too hasty, Master Kili", the gray wizard called over his shoulder. He made sure that Kili threw a puzzled look at his brother. Gandalf chuckled. Thorin threw his nephew a warning look and then stared at the magician with blue, piercing eyes.  
"You are too confident, master Gandalf. But you have deceived yourself in your burglar! "His voice was harsh as he said this. Gandalf cocked his head a little and put a smile on his lips.  
"Let's wait and see!" And before Thorin could say something, Gandalf laughed and turned his gaze forward. And actually there was a little figure waiting for them. With walking stick and travel jacket.  
"Master Boggins!" Filis voice came from the back rows.  
"Baggins... It is called Baggins", Bilbo automatically corrected and stood in front of Balin's pony. He fumbled the contract from his pocket and handed it up without a word.  
"Seems to be fine." Balin took a look at Bilbo, turned to Thorin then. Thorin nodded slightly and Balin pocketed the treaty.  
"Give him a pony!" Thorin said.

"I never doubted you, my friend", smiled Gandalf and Bilbo rode alongside. The Hobbit eyeing the pony with skeptical look, nodded stiffly. Some of the other dwarves had apparently made a bet, because Bilbo saw one or two gold bags flying through the air. He was not sure whether this decision was the right one. He was aware of the disparaging looks from Thorin. And Gandalf seemed to see something in the Hobbit that did not exist in Bilbos opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo stared down at the pony . He couldn´t stand animal hair. His nose began to tickle . He rubbed his finger under his nose along and turned his head to the side. He was attentive observed by the Durinbrothers .  
"You have probably never been on a pony, Master Boggins!" Fili´s lips curled into a slight smile.  
"My people like walking, Master Dwarf. We are well on our feet and we are able to walk long distances. And it is called Baggins. Baggins, not Boggins!" Kili gave his brother a nodd and tilted his head to Thorin. He had turned his head as far as he could see Bilbo from the corner of his eye.  
"And by the way, hobbits are remarkably quiet when they want it." Gandalf smiled. His eyes danced with mischief.  
"I suppose that's just one of the reasons why you chose the hobbit?" Thorin's voice sounded from the top of the group. As always his voice was cold and sounded condescending. Bilbo was ready to answer, a comment already on his tongue, but Gandalf was at his side and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Just one of many reasons, Thorin Oakenshield. You will quickly realize how profitable the company of our hobbits will be to your quest. You should not underestimate him." Thorin's eyes narrowed for a moment to slits.  
"Maybe you'll be right, Wizard. But I will not make the mistake of overestimating him. If he wants to be one of us, then he has to prove himself worthy." Bilbo pressed his jaw. He turned his head to Gandalf. The gray pilgrim still chuckled to himself. His good humor could do nothing to tarnish. That calmed the Hobbit a little.

The company continued on their way. After miles, the weather changed and it started to rain. They searched the protection of a group of trees. Ruins of a destroyed house around their camp. Fili and Kili looked after the ponies. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were looking for something to eat. Bilbo was standing next to his pony and stared into the round of dwarfs. Everyone has a task, except him.  
"Make yourself useful, Master Baggins!" The voice of Thorin Oakenshield sounded over the whole camp. Shortly thereafter, Gandalf was gone a few steps with the dwarf prince and talked to him. Bilbo took his pony by the reins and followed the brothers away from their camp.

"If you keep this up, Thorin, Bilbo will overthink his decision to join your company and help you reclaim your home. You should respect him as you do respect your kin. You need him to go to the mountain, to find a way into Erebor and to find the dragon, Smaug." Thorin stopped in his actions and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. On his face is still no movement became apparent.  
"To bring the Hobbit to this endeavor, was your idea! And yours alone, Wizard! There is no thief, nor a warrior in this hobbit. He will be of no use to us." Gandalf rolled his eyes.  
"Save me a from the stubbornness of dwarves!", he exclaimed. Thorin remained unimpressed.  
"Are you really so stubborn and stupid, dwarf? Can you risk the lives of your companions for your stubbornness? You should trust Bilbo. He will prove himself worth your trust, but you have to give him the chance!" Thorin stepped towards the wizard. Then he walked a few steps and turned his head back around to see him in theface.  
“We will see”, Thorin said coolly. Then he turned around and showed the gray pilgrim the cold shoulder. Gandalf rubbed the bridge of his nose and was close to return to Thorin, but then drove around and stormed off. Passing Bilbo, who wanted to lead his pony to the brothers, he stormed off.  
"Gandalf, where are you going?" Gandalf waved his hand in the air, as if silencing Bilbo. He stiffened, reflected his behavior. His anger has gotten the better of him; he decided and let out a shaking breath.  
"I will seek the company of the only one who is still right in his mind", Gandalf said in a small voice, looking at the hobbit with warm look. His gaze remained on the scar in Bilbos face.  
"I'll be back soon." And then he was gone. Bilbo looked at Thorin, whose dark gaze slipped at him only once. Bilbo did not notice him further and followed the two brothers a little off to the ponies.

"We have a problem", Fili said as Bilbo arrived. The pony next to him. The hobbit tied it to a withered tree, and then looked back and forth between the two young dwarfs.  
"We should pay attention to the ponies ... we had ...."  
" ... Sixteen, and now we only have ...", Kili said and turned to Bilbo. Then he looked past him and saw the pony.  
"... Fourteen!" Fili finished the unfinished sentence. Bilbo counted again after. He only counted fourteen ponies.  
"We have a problem!", repeated Kili. Then booth looked at Bilbo. Kilis face lit up with a time. He looked at Bilbo from top to bottom. Bilbo entangled in defensive posture forming his arms over his chest. But before Kili could say anything, the sound of cracking branches drew their attention into the forest. Bilbo glared at the two dwarves and began to move.  
"Where are you going?", Fili asked and tried to restrain the hobbit by his arm. Bilbo all but dodged the dwarf and turned around while walking.  
"Look for the ponies", said Bilbo. He sounded as if it were self-evident.   
"Or do you want to return to the others without the ponies?" Kili and Fili knew that Bilbo was referring to Thorin. They threw themselves a glance and hurried behind the Hobbit. Thorin would certainly be angry when they would return without the ponies.

At some distance to their camp trolls had set up camp. Three huge trolls. They were gathered around a gigantic fire and the kidnapped ponies were locked in a shed. One of the dwarves swung a trowel on the head of the smallest of the trolls.  
"These are not rats, these are ponies! The taste different."  
"Hopefully better. I'm sick of the taste of rat and man." Bilbo and the brothers were hiding behind the root of a fallen tree. Kili peered out from behind the bark and stated that this situation seemed to be very tricky.  
"Three trolls… that´s not going to be an easy walk", whispered Fili. Kili assented with a nod.  
"We should inform Thorin."  
"And then?", asked Fili. They were torn. Thorin would certainly be angry when he get to know of it. But without Thorin and the others they had no chance of rescuing the ponies. Kili stared thoughtfully at the ground in front of him. Then he looked at his brother. Then at Bilbo. And on the Hobbit his gaze rested particularly long. Then his face lit up.  
"No," Bilbo said immediately.  
"We can not ask him to, Kili."  
"But he is our burglar. Who, if not Master Baggins, can walk unseen to free the ponies?" Fili rubbed his face.  
"If we are not careful, we risk Bilbo's life!"  
"I'll do it." Bilbo said confidently. He was afraid of the trolls, to be honest. But he had to prove his worth. And this was the opportunity. He had never seen such a gigantic creature, but probably heard stories about them. But Bilbo was optimistic. He was small. Smaller even than dwarves. And the chance that the trolls would not even notice him was good.  
"I 'm doing it!" Bilbo said again. His voice was firm. In his eyes there was no doubt. Fili and Kili finally nodded.

Bilbo straightened his shoulders and crept around the root of the tree. Fili and Kili monitored every step of the Hobbit.  
"It's too dangerous", muttered Fili and shook his blond head. Kili did not respond and held his breath, as Bilbo left the protection of the root. Fili picked up the shoulder of his brother and squeezed it.  
"We go and tell Thorin," Fili said urgently.  
"When our burglar is going to be eaten by the trolls, we stand even worse. We should tell the others about it. They will help us. Our burglar will not do it alone. The ponies will make noise and then…!" Bilbo was now already sneaked to the shed. Unnoticed. The gate was secured with solid wood and rough rope. Bilbo grabbed it with both hands and began to pull. Neither the rope nor the entire gate gave way. The hobbit turned around. His trained eyes spotted a knife. One of the trolls wore it.  
"Go now, Kili. Go! I'm staying here!" Fili took a quick look to Kili. He nodded and stood up. He turned and took the way back they had come. Fili remained hidden under the protection of the root and only ventured when the trolls held their heads over the fire to taste their soup.  
"There is still lacking taste", complained the cook. He handed the wooden spoon on the troll to his left. With a loud slurping sound the troll tasted the soup and made a ugly face.  
"Tastes like dead rat."  
"Say that again!" Coveted on the cooking and swung the empty wooden spoon .  
“But it´s right. We should throw a pony into the soup. It will give flavour!" Fili froze. As did Bilbo. The Hobbit looked back at Fili. The young dwarf gave the signal to retreat. But by then it was too late. The troll, Bilbo was hiding behind, reached into the shed and lifted a pony. Bilbo ducked behind the troll. The pony in his huge hands began to jerk his head and snorted in protest.  
"With Horse this will taste a lot better!" Grumbled the cook and kept the pony over the fire. Just at the moment Bilbo came to reach the knife. It hung in a loose loop and Bilbo was able to grab it. It was heavy and Bilbo stumbled.  
"What was that?" The troll asked confused. Bilbo held his breath. The knife was heavy and unwieldy. A giant hand came up to him. The troll began to scratch his backside. His hand brushed against the knife Bilbo held in his arms. Immediately the massive body turned around and the troll incredulous stared down at the Hobbit.  
"Bilbo, get away", Fili roared and drew his swords. He came out of his hiding place and stood in the field. All three had jumped up immediately; the pony had been dropped down by the cook. Bilbo felt he was pulled into the air. The troll took his knife and tried to shake off Bilbo.  
"What is it?" The small troll asked. He eyed Bilbo suspicious.  
"Can we eat it?" Asked the cook and sniffed at Bilbo. A surge of bad air enveloped the hobbit, who started coughing immediately. Bilbo felt the fear paralyzed his limbs. His eyes searched Fili. The trolls hardly seemed to take notice of one dwarf.  
"Let us crush him!"  
"No, we cook it!"

"Let him down!" The voice of Thorin Oakenshield boomed to Bilbo ears and the blood froze in his veins. He knew Thorin already did not like him, but now he would hate him after this incident. And so it was. Thorin glared in anger at the hobbit. And yet he and the others pulled their weapons.  
"Dwarfs", the troll shouted enthusiastically.  
"We can eat them ... they taste good. But are a bit tough!"  
"Let the Hobbit down", Thorin ordered again. But once again the trolls only gave a weary smile. Kili, meanwhile, had put an arrow on the bow. Thorin gave a signal to Kili and the dark-haired dwarf let the arrow fly. It hit the troll that was still holding Bilbo on his arms in the fingers. The troll yelped and let go of Bilbo. The hobbit landed hard on the ground and screamed in pain. His shoulder cracked loud  
“Attack" Cried Fili and plunged along with the other dwarfs to the three trolls. Despite their size, the dwarves were not to grasp. The trolls tried to crush, to stamp and to catch them, but again and again the dwarves escaped them. However, their weapons could hardly do any damage, because the skin on the feet and legs of the trolls was too thick. Almost like a tank.  
"Kili!" Came the terrified cry of Fili. Thorin ducked under the foot of the cook away, searching for his nephew. One of the trolls had Kili in his giant hand and threatened to tear him apart.

The trolls had won. They had caught Kili and blackmailed the others to drop their weapons. The dwarves had done so. To safe Kili. And now they were all neatly tied up in sacks smelling like rats and dirt. Six of them had already been hung over the fire.  
"This is going to be a feast", rejoiced the cook and rubbed his hands. Bilbo struggled into his sack to his feet and tried to ignore the stinging pain in his shoulder.  
"You do it completely wrong", he said, trying to sound casual. The discussions of the trolls how to prepare the dwarves for meal had given him an idea. Bilbo looked with a lack of interest down to where his feet should be.  
"What did he say?" Asked the smallest of the trolls with a stupid grin. All three hung now eager to Bilbo's lips. From the dwarves came only bitter glances and deadly glares. Especially Thorin's eyes bored into Bilbo's back, and he felt it intensify with every passing second.  
"I did not say something important. Unless you want do spoil your stomach with dirty dwarves!" Bilbo now turned his attention to the trolls. They were eying him.   
"How do you know if they spoil our stomachs, huh?" Bilbo looked tried to look arrogant. He knew he would win time when he could hold out the trolls and keep them at base.  
"My people are known for cooking. We plant vegetables and know how to put them together for a meal. We appreciate food and especially a well-prepared food." The cook was surprised. The troll crouched down and tapped Bilbo with the fat forefinger on his chest.  
"You're a cook? Then tell me how to prepare tasty dwarves!"  
"Do not let yourself be distracted! We can crush them easily." Bilbo was nervous. He had not convinced the other two trolls. Yet the cook seemed to be the boss. Behind Bilbo , the dwarves began to rebel .  
"So? Tell me! How should I prepare them so that they are tasty?" Bilbo's thoughts raced. He cocked his head and felt his hair tickle the scar.  
"The secret is… to skin them first." Behind the hobbit began vociferous protest. Threats of Dwalin and Gloin echoed from the fire over to Bilbo.  
"Peel off the skin? Are you insane?"  
"You can also eat with skin," threw the smaller troll one.  
"Shut up! Let him speak. I want to hear what he has to say." Bilbo smelled the burgeoning dispute between the trolls and hoped that it would still give them additional time. He smiled calmly. The cook reached into the mob of dwarves, who were behind Bilbo on the ground and lifted one dwarf in the air. The smaller troll handed him a knife. He pulled Bombur on the feet in the air. His braided beard dangled from one side to the other. The troll dropped the knife of Bomburs feet wander to his head, the blade does not touch him.  
"Not the there", cried Bilbo bored. The troll stopped. Again felt Bilbo Thorin drilling glances at his back.  
"He has worms. Parasites!" Immediately the cook dropped the dwarf. Bombur groaned and turned awkward on the back.  
"Basically they are all infested!" The troll snorted in disgust. Behind Bilbo again protest started to rise again.  
"I'll show you regardless of who is infected here!" Kili snapped.  
"This traitor!"  
"If I get my hands on you, Hobbit!"  
"Oh that ... that coward. He wants to save his own skin." Bilbo could not help but hear all these allegations. And he could not resist a little huff, like the rolling of the eyes just as the snorting. Thorin could see the hobbits shoulders shake. And the way he tilted his head, was also very revealing. And suddenly the king of the dwarfs know what the hobbit was up to. Against his will, he felt respect for the peace-loving creature. Now he just had to draw the attention of the other dwarves. With a hard kick he silenced Kili. Then he threw Fili a knowing look. Both had understood immediately.  
"I have parasites to the neck. I am full of worms."  
"Mine are the greatest!" Cried Oin.  
“No my. I've got worms as thick as a tree trunk." Bilbo's shoulders slumped with relief. Finally they had understood. But was there still enough time? Bilbo dared a glance to the cook. The were eyeing the dwarves one by one. Everything in his eyes spoke of distrust.  
"This worm is trying to cheat us!" He then cried out and grabbed Bilbo. The hobbit screamed as his shoulder was under painful pressure. The cook lifted Bilbo in front of his face. Putrid breath assailed the Hobbit. However, from the corner of his eye he could see a gray shape and let the mask fall. Fear drew his features.  
"Now you're scared, are you not? But do not worry, it will be over soon…!” The troll opened his mouth. The other dwarves shouted and threw curses and threats. All to no avail. Bilbo was dangling above the gorge of the cook. Only a few meters separated him from death.

"The light is to meet you", shouted Gandalf the Grey. His voice was powerful and also shook the trolls. Bilbo slipped from the fingers of the cook and fell to the ground unrestrained. Immediately all turns black around the hobbit, his shoulder popped again.  
Gandalf had a huge rock smashed. With his staff and nothing else. Now sunlight flooded through the trees and turned the trolls into stone. Gandalf freed Thorin and Fili. Then he looked at Bilbo. It took him only a few herbs to bring the Hobbit back to now. Bilbo sat up. He knocked off the trousers.  
"That was close." Gandalf spoke in a low admiration. Bilbo gave him an unfriendly look. Then he looked back to the dwarfs. Except for the Dwarves over the fire all the others were free.  
"Those deserve no thanks!" The hobbit snorted in anger.  
"And no thanks to you, burglar", said Thorin cool. He has approached silently next to Gandalf and Bilbo. His eyes full of hate and misunderstanding.  
"If he had not been, we had not fallen into this trap!"


End file.
